Final Fantasy: Human Chronicles
by Arlena4815162342
Summary: Ten had stumbled into the world of Final Fantasy, where they are chosen by Destiny to save this world from total destruction of darkness, of course! Will they succeed and return home? Self-inserts OOC. UNDER MAJOR EDITING!
1. The Warriors Of Light

**2/5/12-This story is in serious need of editing; feel free to continue reading but know that I am not happy with this story at the moment...**

**Final Fantasy: Human Chronicles **

For family & friends who requested

Also featuring: **Arlena4815162342**

**Flowerkey15**

and **Mikeyfluffy**

I do not own the **Final Fantasy** franchise**  
**

**June 9**

We were all NOT supposed to be here.

We were all supposed to be home, being _good_, not doing _this_.

Not out near the edge of city in the _woods_, having a '_party_'. I knew that when me and my brother would go home, we'd be in _SERIOUS_ trouble.

Oh sorry, I'm Arlena, by the way! Your average fourteen year old. I'm here in the woods with my big brother and friends.

Haha that sounds so wrong.

All the schools had their last day before summer today. So of course now we all decided to celebrate, but of _course_, I didn't think it'd be like this. We had a huge bonfire going, which I knew we were all going to regret it later.

I was sitting near the fire with my friend, Grae. He's only eleven, the youngest. Really cute too, dark brown hair, curlyish, and pretty baby blue eyes. As far as I know he likes writing music. He wants to be in a band. Loves cooking too.

There were ten of us here. First was me and Grae.

Next is my brother Jack, he's only sixteen. He has long brown-black hair, usually in a braid, and brown eyes. Calm and cool guy, thinks he's funny. He's a video game geek. But _here's_ what's funny, he LOVES gardening.

My three other friends were Beverly, aka Bev, fifteen years. She's got green eyes and long red hair, usually in a ponytail.

Melenda, also fifteen, has long dark brown hair, and milk chocolate eyes.

Next is Ali, she's really cool. Mostly because she's my brothers ex. But of _course_ Jack screwed it up. But they're still friends, I guess? She's got long light brown hair, and brown eyes.

The guy who's standing next to my brother is Marcus, seventeen. He's cool too, dirt brown hair and green eyes.

Last but not least is Feona. She has brown-blond long hair and pale blue eyes, she's sixteen.

As for me? I'm plain; long mid-brown brown hair and brown eyes.

Then there's Gabrielle, or Abby, Bev's older sister, seventeen. She has red hair like Bev, only she keeps it down more, and green-gold. Something like that.

Next there's Wolfgang, also seventeen. I think that's his last name? If it is, it's pretty cool. I've never actually talked to him, but he's got frizzy black hair and brown eyes.

_I'll bet your bored…well…that was the introduction, let the real story begin…_

* * *

"Don't even think about it Jack!" I called out to my brother.

"Chill sis, it's MY drink. It has my name on it, see?" my stupid brother held out a bottle of Jack Daniels.

I sighed. How did he even get that? He better not let our mom find out, _ohhhhhhh_. I can't even imagine what'll happen if he got caught.

"Wow! It does have his name on it! Is it his?" Grae asked me.

"No, that's the name of the guy who owns that whiskey, I think, I'm not sure." I tried explaining.

"Ohh." Grae said. Me and him were still sitting near the fire, everyone else was giggling and talking. I looked up at the night sky. The stars were really pretty.

"What time is it?" Grae asked me. I looked down, pulled out my Razor, and flipped it open.

"Nine thirty-five" I answered. Crap. Me, Grae, and Jack had to be back by ten. "Jack! We gotta-" I couldn't finish.

"Does anyone hear that?" Feona said, almost a yell.

"Hear what?" Grae asked. Feona was looking over at the woods. My brown eyes made their way in the same direction. I heard rustling.

My heart thumped. Was it a wild animal? A person? Or the COPS?

I ran over to my brother and hid behind him. Grae was right behind me. "What is that?" My brother whispered. The rustling was louder.

My voice came out as an "awwe…" when I saw it. It was a simple, small light. Floating.

Ignoring how crazy that was, I was staring at the beauty of it. "Look at that…" I heard Bev say. Then the light started floating away. Slowly but surely, it made its way back in the woods.

I don't know how, but I _WANTED_ it, I _WANT_ that light!

I started following it. Soon, everyone followed me. I heard my phone vibrate in my pocket, probably my mom, calling to say "What are you and your brother doing? You need to get home!"

Well, I couldn't simply tell her "Oh sorry mom but I saw a beautiful, angelic light in the woods and I'm following it!"

So I ignored my phone.

After we all followed the light for maybe, almost ten minutes? It disappeared. My eyes blinked. "Where'd it go?" Grae asked, looking around.

My phone was buzzing. I opened it. "Mom?" I said.

_"ARLENA IF YOU IGNORE MY CALLS ONE MORE TIME! YOU AND YOUR BROTHER GET HOME NOW!"_ my mom screamed. Then she hung up. I looked at the time.

WHOA. Ten-fifteen? But just ten minutes ago it was nine thirty-five...

I suddenly felt nauseous. I put my phone away in my front pocket, as I did the unthinkable happened. The ground beneath all of us suddenly gave way.

I had no time to think as we fell into an endless pithole…

* * *

I don't remember landing.

I think I went unconscious.

When my eyes opened, I saw nothing but darkness. My head was throbbing, and I still felt sick. All this made me start crying. "I found a flashlight!" I heard Grae call, as he turned it on.

Are you kidding? A flashlight?

Really.

"Turn it off! Can't you see the light from the water over there?" I heard Melenda say.

Light? Water? I lifted my head. Ohh, I saw it. It was a lake, which was beautiful. It was very bright. I stood up.

"What happened?" Bev asked.

"We fell, stupid." Jack answered.

"And landed in _Disneyland_? Where are we?" Wolfgang joked, but still sounded serious.

"Guys…there's the light…" Abby said, pointing out in the lake.

We all looked.

I had another "awwe…" moment. In the far middle of the lake, lay a huge, gray colored crystal. And I mean BIG. It was even sparkling. At first it was far away, but half a second later it was right at the edge of the water, right in front us.

"_Warriors of the Light._" it spoke.

I think we all jumped back in shock. Did the crystal just TALK?

"_Warriors of the Light. You have come._"

Uh, what?


	2. Things and Separation

"Is it me, or is that crystal thing talking?" Marcus asked aloud.

"Nah it's you." Wolfgang joked. Marcus slapped himself. "I was kidding!" Wolfgang said, shocked.

"Oh." Marcus muttered.

"_Warriors of the Light, the time has come_." the great crystal spoke.

"What the heck is a Warrior of the Light?" Bev asked.

"Maybe that light we saw?" Grae guessed. Ali folded her arms and cocked her head.

"HEY! TELL US WHAT'S GOING ON!" Jack yelled.

I didn't realize it, but Grae was holding my hand. Poor kid, he's probably scared outta his mind.

I mean, who WOULDN'T be scared after seeing a light, following it, falling into a hole to see a huge lake and some giant talking crystal?

"_The Darkness is taking over. The equilibrium will be no more. The Light must be restored_." the crystal said.

"What the-?" my brother was totally clueless.

"_You must restore the Light and balance of this world._" it instructed.

"And if we DON'T?" Melenda asked.

"_Then the Darkness will fully take over and regain control. And your world will be destroyed._" Crystal answered.

"Whoa, what? Our world destroyed?" I asked.

"_Go forth, Warriors of the Light_."

It was at that moment, strange stuff happened. Like my body was possessed, I held my hand out. I had no time to react as the THING appeared in my hand. After it appeared, I grasped it. Thanks to the lake light, I was able to see this thing.

It was really long, a darkish-brown color. At the top, lay a black ball, protected by spiky holders, which held it in place.

"What. Is THAT?" Jack asked me, staring at my thing. I had no time to think further as Jack held out his hand.

Uh-oh. I wonder what his Thing will be. I had another 'awwe…' his thing was a sword, colored shiny crystal blue. I looked over and saw the others getting their things too.

Abby's thing was similar to mine, only hers was all white.

Wolfgang and Marcus also got pretty-blue colored swords.

Feona also had a thing like me and Abby's, only hers was green, and at the top, instead of a ball, it was shaped like a crescent moon, with a bell dangling at the end. It was beautiful.

I think for now I'll call these things Sticks. Bev got herself a really big Bow, with arrows. Her Bow was silver and her arrows were brown.

Ali got a stick too, only hers was red, with a red ball. I envied it.

Melenda's stick was shaped as an upside down heart with swirls inside it, all golden colored.

Grae's stick was freaking scary! It was black and yellow striped, with a black ball. What was scary was that the ball had an EYE looking at you. Eeck.

"Did that crystal give these to us?" Abby asked.

"_Restore the Light and Balance, Warriors of the Light._" the crystal bellowed.

Before anyone spoke, a bright white light shone from the crystal and blinded us.

And I think I blacked out…?

* * *

When I opened my brown eyes, I saw light. I was outside. I stared directly at the sky, for I was laying on my back.

"Was that all a dream?" I heard Grae say.

"Nope. I still have my sword." Jack said, picking up his blue sword. I sat up, and picked up my stick. The grass was really cozy, I didn't wanna get up.

"Where's everyone else?" Marcus asked loudly. I looked around. I only saw me, Grae, Jack, Marcus, and Abby. My heart thumped. Where were the others? Did that flash take them elsewhere?

"I'm scared." Grae whimpered as he started crying. I put my arm around him.

"Hey. Don't worry, we'll be okay." I assured. Grae sniffled.

But I wasn't so positive. I had a feeling we weren't even in OUR world anymore, as Dorothy would say:

"**I don't think were in Kansas anymore, Toto.**"

And no we don't live in Kansas.

-Final Fantasy: Human Chronicles-

We all sat there in the large, grassy area for a few minutes.

Finally, Marcus stood up. "Look. I don't know what's going on. But I think we should get moving, and find a way to get home." he declared.

"I agree." Abby said. The rest of us stood up.

"Where are we going?" Grae asked me.

"I don't know, lets just follow Marcus." I answered. Grae nodded in agreement.

We walked for maybe ten minutes.

-Final Fantasy: Human Chronicles-

"I see buildings!" Marcus announced.

"Does anyone have any money? I'd kill for some Taco Bell right now." Jack said wearily.

I reached into my pocket, I had a five dollar bill. But I gasped as I felt nothing. Maybe it fell out when we all fell…I reached for my phone.

Huh? It was gone. Oh man, I'm kinda glad I don't have it.

My mom'd be yelling off the hook…

-Final Fantasy: Human Chronicles-

THIS WAS NO CITY OR TOWN.

I guess my theory about not being in our world was right. This place looked ruined. Small houses, and stuff.

"I don't see a Taco Bell." Grae murmured.

"_NAHH!_ I see a Chuck-E-Cheese! There ain't nothing here!" Jack yelled sarcastically.

I saw several people look over at that.

"_Are those Mages?" _

_"What are they doing here?" _

_"Who're they?" _they whispered.

"That's them! Grandpa that's them!" a voice called out.

We all looked over and saw a boy, maybe younger than Jack and Marcus. He had pretty silver hair and silver eyes.

Whoaa. I've never seen someone so young with hair like that.

"Ahh." some old guy said, as he appeared next to the boy. He walked over to us. "Hello there, young ones." the old-timer spoke. "Come with me, if you'd please."

Uh, what?

* * *

**Third person omniscient! **_**  
**_

Wolfgang was watching as the others were all discussing what happened, and what to do next.

"No what we SHOULD do is look for the others." Feona argued.

"I think so too." Melenda agreed. Wolfgang didn't say anything. He still wasn't understanding all of what has happened.

Maybe he fell asleep at the party, or maybe dozed off because of the heat of the fire. And now he's dreaming? But he doubted that.

But can't one have hope…?

"We need to search for the others. Lets go." Ali suddenly became the leader.

Wolfgang picked up his shiny blue sword, and stepped up. "Where could they have gone? Not far. I'm sure that they're looking for us as well." he said.

"Yeah lets quit arguing, come on." Bev agreed.

"Finally. Lets move." Ali lead the way. They all followed.

Wolfgang hoped that they found the others soon.


	3. They Were Chosen

Ali had to take care of them.

She guessed it was instinct. She works at a Day-Care center. She has that protection feeling over the kids she works with. So she feels that she has to make sure the others are okay.

She turned around to look at them. They had been walking for some time now, and saw nothing in sight. They all slowed. "Come on guys." she encouraged.

"I'm hungry." Melenda muttered.

"There's nothing here." Bev announced.

"No but I see a monster." Wolfgang said.

"Cut the jokes dude." Feona said angrily.

"No. _Really_." Wolfgang held out his sword. Ali looked forward.

It was gross. It wore a dark brown sack hat, a red shirt, and slipper-shoes. It had dark green skin, eww!

"What is that?" Ali asked.

"I just said. A monster." Wolfgang answered. Ali wanted to choke him.

The green thing ran at them, wielding a large knife. Bev and Melenda screamed. Wolfgang ran past Ali.

"Kill it!" Feona screamed.

Before Wolfgang got it, something else did. Huge, yellow creatures went past them and killed the green guy.

"What's a Goblin doing out here in the Nothingness?" someone on one of the yellow creatures asked.

"Forget the Goblin, what are these _people_ doing here?" another asked.

One of them hopped off their yellow creature. She was real pretty. Long pink hair and green eyes. "Who are you?" she asked the group of five.

None of them spoke. "I'm Ali." she finally said.

"You're a Red Mage?" a boy with curly-ish brown hair and blue eyes asked.

"A what?" Ali asked. She looked at her weird red colored stick with the ball. "Is that what this is?"

"Marche. Could it be…?" the pink haired girl asked.

The third one on the yellow creature had pale blond hair and blue eyes. "You five... don't know where you're at?" he asked.

"Uh, no. No idea." Melenda said.

"We should take them to Ivalice." the other boy suggested.

"Ivalice?" Ali asked.

"Our village." pinky explained.

"Wait hold up, why should we trust you? We don't even know you." Wolfgang argued.

"Because you weren't the only one who didn't know how they got here…or why…yet." Pinky said.

Ali's brown eyes widened. So they came here mysteriously too?

She had to make a decision right now. She had to make the right choice for her friends.

"Alright. Take us to your village." she said.

Pinky smiled.

* * *

Ur Village_**  
**_

The old-timer and the gray-haired boy led the others into a building with a beautiful fountain. The water was shiny, just like that lake water…

"Lets see…only five? I thought you said there were ten, Luneth." the old man said.

"They were separated." Arlena guessed his name was Luneth, said.

"How do you know?" Jack demanded.

"I dreamed about you all last night." Luneth explained.

"See, Luneth is a Warrior of the Light as well as all of you." gramps said.

"Yeah…who knew it'd happen again." Luneth mumbled.

"I don't get it." Grae whispered.

"Why don't you all sit down, so I can explain." Luneth suggested._**  
**_

* * *

Ivalice Village**  
**

They had some unusual names. Pinky's name is Ritz. Like the crackers, but none of them said anything.

The blond was Marche. And the cone boy's name is Mewt. The yellow creatures they rode are called Chocobos.

They arrived at their village called Ivalice. It was rather big. When they entered, most of the village people looked very respectful towards Ritz and the other two.

"Guys where did that flash take us? I don't see a single American thing anywhere. No cars, stores, restaurants, NOTHING." Bev pointed out.

"And I'm still hungry." Melenda whined.

They stopped in front of a large building-house-thing. "Doned, take care of them." Marche said, giving the Chocobo's to the short reddish haired blue eyed boy.

"Yup, who're they?" Doned asked.

"Long story, tell you later," Marche answered.

"We'll go over there." Ritz pointed to a large empty area with a huge, old-looking tree. "Marche, go get the book." she instructed.

Book? "Right, I'll be back." Marche went inside the house thing.

Ali and the others had no idea what was gunna happen to them._**  
**_

* * *

**Ur Village  
**

These people were making Marcus mad.

And Jack's stupid attitude wasn't helping.

But he couldn't lose it. Not in front of little Grae and Arlena. Or Abby, he knew that she was freaking out about where her sister's at. But Marcus thought he understood a little of what's going on.

Like that crystal said, they are Warriors of the Light. Chosen to save this world. And if they don't, then this world will be destroyed, as well as THEIR world. Huh. Marcus wondered why them? But that old guy told them what the weird things they had are.

Marcus and Jack have Mythril Swords, 'cuz apparently they've been chosen as Warriors.

Arlena, Abby and Grae have staffs. Er, If he remembered right, Grae's been chosen as a Geomancer, whatever that is. And Abby as a White Mage and Arlena as a Black Mage.

"Hey, so what are these things that we are?" Marcus asked them.

The old guy had a huge, thick, old-looking book. "The White Mage is to cast White Magic." he explained.

"What's White Magic?" Abby asked, real curious.

"Healing and support magic, as well as casting status spells." old man, Marcus thought he said his name was Topapa, was saying.

Abby had a 'WTF' face. "Here I'll show you." Luneth said.

He pulled out a knife and threw it. It was then Arlena screamed in _agony_.

Marcus looked to see the knife stuck in her arm. What the-?

Jack's face turned pale, then red. He was swearing, then he was about to grab and beat up Luneth when Topapa put up his hand.

"Jeez chill, okay." Luneth looked over to Abby. "Now go over to her, and say it in your mind that you wanna heal her." Luneth explained.

_"AHHHHHH! THIS FREAKING HURTS! I'M GUNNA KILL YOU BOY!"_ Arlena cried in-between sobs.

"Oh…kay." Abby stood right next to Arlena. She stared at the knife, and all the blood.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Arlena demanded.

"Shh." Abby whispered.

It was crazy. The white ball on Abby's staff started glowing, then she put her open hand over the knife. White light came from her hand! Then more crazy happened.

The knife, BY ITSELF, pulled itself out of Arlena's arm, and she wasn't crying or anything! As the knife fell to the floor, the blood on her arm was gone. Then the light from Abby's hand and the ball faded.

"Whoa…" Abby, Arlena, Grae and Marcus said in unison.

Luneth picked up the knife. "And that's the spell called Cure. Pretty cool, huh?" he said.

"Sure is! That was awesome!" Abby said, looking at her staff.

"I…I feel fine…like. Wow." Arlena was the most shocked.

"Now I feel exhausted." Abby said, drooping a little.

"Well as a new Mage, your first few times casting magic can make you really tired, and drain your energy." Luneth explained.

"That is _sooo_ COOL! What can I do?" Grae asked happily.

"We will show you tomorrow. The sun is nearly set. Surely you all would like rest?" Topapa suggested.

"Yes please, I feel wasted." Abby sighed.

"Luneth will show you to the extra room, there are many extra pillows and blankets for you." Topapa explained. Abby yawned.

"Come on." Luneth led the way up the nearby stairs.

Marcus followed, and everyone else followed him._**  
**_

* * *

**The Ivalice group**

Cool.

According to this book Marche brought out, Melenda is an Alchemist, she gets to use chemicals and stuff to make potions! That's awesome. Melenda didn't know why she was one, but she liked it.

Wolfgang is a Warrior or something, his sword is like Mythril or whatever.

Bev is supposedly and Archer, not that that's SO obvious, seeing as she has a Bow and arrow.

Ali's some kinda Red Mage, that's why her staff thing is red.

And Feona is a uh…Melenda thought Dancer? She don't know.

But Ritz said she'd explain more of this tomorrow, since it was getting dark. Her and the others led them back in the building where Marche got the book and where the other boy took the yellow birds, or whatever they were.

They led them into a kinda empty room, with blankets and stuff. The five of them all settled down into comfortable spots.

"Here's the plan. Tomorrow, we let them explain to us about what all these weird powers are, then we ditch this joint and look for the others." Ali explained in a whisper.

"Right." Wolfgang agreed, brown eyes slightly small.

"I really hope we find them. I wanna go home." Feona whined.

"Feona. If this is what it seems, we may never find a way home." Bev said, green eyes serious.

"You don't know that! Ugh just go to sleep." Melenda said angrily. She laid down and turned her head away from the others.

She didn't wanna admit it, but maybe Bev's right. They may never find a way out of this weird world to get home.

Realizing this possible truth, Melenda silently cried herself to sleep…

* * *

**The Ur group**_**  
**_

Grae woke up and heard crying.

He turned his head slowly. It was still dark, how long did he sleep? He saw it was Arlena who was crying.

"Are you in pain again?" he asked her, concern in his baby blue eyes. Maybe she was feeling after pain of that knife...

"No…" she whispered. "I just wanna go home. I want my mom. I don't think I'll…I'm sorry," she whispered. "I broke my promise. I don't think we'll find a way to get home, Grae." she whispered frantically.

"You never know. We'll see what happens tomorrow, okay?" Grae tried calming her down.

She nodded, "Okay."

He turned his head back around and went back to sleep, not knowing that Jack, Abby, and Marcus had heard their whole conversation.


	4. The New Paths

**June 10; Ivalice group  
**

"Wake up Feona!" She heard Bev yell right in her face. She opened her pale blue eyes. "We have to go now." Bev explained.

"Okay…" Feona told her. Bev handed her a hairbrush. "Oh thank God." she was relieved.

Outside, she saw Ritz and the other three boys looking through that thick, old book from yesterday.

"I'm still hungry." Melenda whined.

Ritz looked up. "There's food made for you all in the kitchen." She explained.

Melenda was the first to fly inside, like she drank a Red Bull.

Feona took a look at her green crescent moon staff, it was really pretty.

"Come on Fe!" Ali called.

Feona dashed towards her. Well, maybe this place isn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Ur group**_**  
**_

Boy did Abby feel better! She was exhausted after fixing up Arlena's arm.

But still, that boy Luneth didn't have to throw the knife at her! Abby think he likes her, 'cuz boys do weird stuff like that to show their emotions towards girls they like.

Speaking of, she didn't look so good. They were all in a big room with a couple huge tables, she was guessing the kitchen. She sat down next to Arlena. She looked like she didn't sleep, like she was crying all night. "Are you okay?" she asked.

She remembered the talk that Arlena and Grae had last night, but had forgotten about it at the same time.

Arlena looked to her. Boy she did NOT look good. "I'm fine." She whispered. She gave Abby a sad smile, redness around her brown eyes.

"JACK!" Abby cried.

"What?" she heard his reply from elsewhere.

"Your sister is having a breakdown or something! Get over here!" she told him.

Jack was at her side in a second, literally. "I said I'm fine!" Arlena snapped.

"Sis?" Jack sat on the other side of her.

Abby totally felt like she didn't belong, so she got up and went over and sat with Grae, who also didn't look well. "You okay?" she asked him with wide green eyes. He nodded.

She'd never seen such depression at once!

As she looked around the room, she saw Luneth and his grandpa come in, along with four new people, oh boy. The one guy you couldn't see his face, he had some weird armor helmet on.

The one girl had orangish hair and orange-brown eyes, which looked nice. The third one, a boy, had brown-red hair and brown eyes. And the fourth boy looked rather hot for a blond hair blue eyed.

"Guys, meet _(in the order Abby described them in)_ Kain, Refia, Arc and Ingus." Luneth introduced.

Nice.

He saw Arlena, and went over to her. "Are you okay? You look a little peaked." He asked.

Jack, now mad, gave him a HARD shove._ "Stay the fuck away from her."_ He warned.

WHOA. "Chill out dude I just wanted to see if she was okay!" Luneth whined.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CHILL OUT." Jack stood up.

Ingus, the blond boy, was about to step in when Arlena grabbed Jack's hand. "Enough." She said.

Jack huffed, and then sat back down.

Topapa 'ahemed'. "Breakfast will be served, then Luneth, Arc, Refia and Ingus will explain to you of your newfound powers, then Kain will explain to you what to do next." He explained.

"Sounds good to me." Marcus agreed.

Whoa, Abby didn't even know he was here, he was so quiet!

Eh…

* * *

**Ivalice group**

Crazy! The stuff Ali can now do!

She moved her staff around summoning magic. Since she's new at this, she was told she could only do a few basic spells, as she got better she'll be able to do more. "Fire!" she commanded. A flash of orange flames appeared in the air. "Now Water!" she said.

Her awesome staff made water appear and douse the fire. "Sweet!" she sounded like a little kid.

She saw Wolfgang wielding around his Mythril Sword. He seemed like an expert already.

Feona was doing some weird dance moves, making her staff light up. Well, Ali guessed she has to do that since she's a "Dancer".

"Ali! Try this!" Melenda handed over a cupful of a liquid. "Wait, FEONA! Cast a Poison Spell on Ali!" she said.

"WHAT?" Ali shrieked. Feona walked up, and did a weird dance; then aimed her glowing staff at Ali. Within three seconds she felt the poison in her veins.

"Drink it, I made an antidote." Melenda ordered.

"And if it doesn't work?" Ali asked.

"Ritz is a Red Mage too, she'll fix you." Melenda answered.

Oh. Ali drank the so called 'antidote'. It tasted sweet, like cherries, weird. But after she did she felt the poison fade. "Heyyy it worked!" she exclaimed.

"Wow that's fast!" Feona said, shocked.

"YESSS!_ SUCCESS!_" Melenda was happy. She grabbed the cup and ran off.

Bev was doing well with her Bow. She had excellent aim. Ali guessed it took her mind off Abby, she could tell she was worried about her.

Ali hoped they have as good as luck as they do now!

* * *

**Ur group**

After they ate, which these weird people had really good food, but nowhere near as good as some Taco Bell, the Kain guy led Jack and the others outside.

The other four weirdoes, Luneth and them, followed them out.

Topapa gave Ingus that old looking book. "Are you gunna show us our powers?" Grae asked.

"Uh-huh!" Refia answered.

Huh, she was cute. But Jack wasn't interested. He only cared about getting him and his sis outta this weirdo world.

But first, he wanted know what he can do with that blue sword of his.

-Final Fantasy: Human Chronicles-

**Two hours later**

Niiiiice.

Jack was now an official master of using a sword. He was even gladder when his sis didn't look so upset anymore.

"Should we give them the appropriate clothe wear?" Ingus suggested.

Huh? Jack saw Luneth look at his sis. "You won't like what the average black mage has to wear." He told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Come on, I'll show you." He gestured her over to another building.

Oh NO way is Jack letting that happen. He immediately followed them inside.

-Final Fantasy: Human Chronicles-

"WHAT? IN THE WORLD?" Arlena asked.

Luneth held out a huge light brown hat, kinda shaped like the orange cones you see in the streets.

"No way is that thing going on my head." Arlena said in a serious tone.

"I figured." Luneth said, giving a smile.

Jack wanted to kill him.

Like right now.

-Final Fantasy: Human Chronicles-

"So uh, Kain, is it?" Marcus asked the guy who had the weird helmet thing over his head, covering his face.

"Yeah." He said.

"I think you should tell us what we're supposed to do now." he told him.

"We have to wait for Jack and Arlena to come back." Grae warned.

"We can fill them in later." Marcus told him.

"My best suggestion is you go back to the crystal and see if you can get some more answers." Kain said.

OH _WOW_. And he seemed all high and mighty. "But we don't know where that cave is." Abby said.

"Fortunately for you, I do." Luneth said, walking up, Jack and Arlena behind him.

Jack didn't look too happy. Maybe Luneth made him mad again?

Heh. "It's called Altar Cave." Luneth explained.

"When do we leave?" Arlena asked.

"We have to pack first, you know like food and stuff, it's a few days journey." Luneth answered.

Marcus groaned. Wonderful. "Well hurry up." he told him. Luneth gave him a smirk, wow no wonder Jack doesn't like him!

"I'll help you." Arlena said to Luneth.

Marcus's green eyes went wide. NOW she's being nice to him? "You can bet that I will too." Jack included.

Go figure.

As the three went back inside the building we were in, Marcus turned around and faced the exit of the village.

He was so ready for this 'venture back to the creepy crystal' journey.


	5. The Reunion

**Ivalice group**

Well, Wolfgang guessed they couldn't stay in one place for too long it seems! "So we have to go BACK to the creepy ass crystal?" Feona asked.

"Yes it's your best option to figure out as to why you were brought here." Ritz explained.

"We already know! We have to save this world from like evil or darkness or else this world AND our world will be destroyed." Melenda explained.

Ritz stopped. "Well then…" Marche said awkwardly.

"It's possible that your other friends could be going back to the crystal as well." Mewt thought aloud.

"WHAT? Then let's go!" Bev stepped up.

"Wait, we have to prepare." Marche said.

"Aww…" Melenda moaned.

"Hurry then." Wolfgang finally said.

"Take them to the kitchen Mewt, me and Marche will go pack other supplies." Ritz ordered.

"Right." Mewt led them inside their buidling-house.

Well here they go again.

* * *

**Ur group**_**  
**_

Grae so tired of walking everywhere…why can't they just stay in ONE place for a while?

"Because for one thing, we don't belong here, and another thing, we have to go back to the crystal." Arlena told him.

Finally they stopped for a rest. "How much further, do you think?" Marcus asked Luneth.

"Well it'll be night soon, and if we get up early morning, about two and ½ days." he said.

Grae gave a slight groan. Then he had a sudden thought. "Abby?" he called out.

"Yes?" she looked at him.

"Can you…fix my feet? They hurt." he asked her.

She paused. "How would I do that?" she asked me.

Grae took off his shoes, "Like make that light come out of your hands and stop my feet from hurting." he explained.

"Oh…kay." she scooted over, and got hold of my feet.

It worked! "Thank you!" Grae exclaimed, rubbing his feet.

"You're welcome…ohh I'm tired again." Abby said.

"Oh sorry…" Grae said.

"No you're fine…I need to keep doing that stuff so I get more experienced and less tired…" she said.

He said nothing, and put back on his shoes.

-Final Fantasy: Human Chronicles-

"What's with you? You're gloomy." Jack sat next to Arlena.

"I'm gloomy because I need water, shampoo, soap, hairbrush, deo, and a _frigging_ razor." she told him.

"Oh DON'T remind me." Abby said, groaning.

"I wish I had my Jack Daniels and some Coke…" Jack muttered.

_"WHAT?"_ Arlena asked him.

"Coke like Coca-Cola. Relax, I'm above the influence." Jack explained.

"Better be, mom would kill you if you did drugs." Arlena told him.

Eh, sometimes she wished _she _was the older one.

* * *

**June 12; Altar Cave**

They all came across each other.**  
**

"GUYS! OH MY GOD! MELENDA! BEV!" Arlena _screamed._

She held Melenda in a TIGHT hug. "You're ALIVE ARLENA!" she hugged her back. Arlena was sobbing by now.

Abby and Bev were having a reunion. Arlena hugged Ali next. "Kept everyone together?" she asked.

"Yup, did you?" she asked back.

"You know it." she said.

"Who the hell is that boy over there?" Ali suddenly asked, staring at the silver hair and eyed boy.

Arlena looked over. "Oh, that's Luneth, he led us here." she explained. "I'll introduce you," she led her over. "Hey, this is my friend Ali. Ali this is Luneth." she introduced.

"Aww, Lena you have a boyfriend already, cute!" was what Ali said.

"WHAAAAT?" Arlena asked loudly. Luneth laughed a little. "Shut up! Ali how could you say that, I barely know him! He threw a damn knife at me!" Arlena told her.

"Yeah, but WHO sat with him when we had dinner last night? WHO was _laughing_ with him?" Marcus came up.

"Oh. My. God." Arlena was NOT happy.

She stormed off, to go hug Bev, how could they say such things?

-Final Fantasy: Human Chronicles-

Bev was SO glad that the others are alright! Now…they had to find the crystal again.

And it BETTER give them some answers.

"You're one to talk." Arlena said to Marcus, who was standing next to Feona.

"Hey…I'm sorry okay?" he apologized.

"Uh-huh." Arlena wasn't pleased. She turned back to Bev.

"What's that about?" Bev asked.

"Long story." she said.

"Oh." Bev said.

* * *

**Deep Altar Cave**

"YO CRYSTAL! WHY'D YOU CHOOSE US FOR, HUH?" Marcus screamed at the crystal when it came into view.

"Stop that, you gotta be nice with it." Luneth went dare-devil and went into the lake.

"So it's not deep?" Bev heard Wolfgang ask.

"Hey, is that his real name?" Bev whispered to Arlena.

"Who?" she asked. Bev pointed at Wolfgang.

"Oh, it's a kinda weird name, like Kei or something." she said.

"Trust me, that is NOT weird. The people we met up with, one girls name was Ritz." Bev told her.

Arlena looked at her. "Like the cracker?" Bev nodded.

"Wow." she almost laughed. "Yeah you're right, the village Luneth lives in, he has a friend named Ingus, reminds me of Burger King." she said.

Bev had to cover my mouth to block the laughing.

"Yep! The whole lake is only knee deep, and it'll restore your health and magic energy too." Luneth explained.

He looked at Abby, which caught Bev's eye. "When you're magic energy is low, you get exhausted. Drink some of this kind of water and you'll be perfectly fine." he explained.

"How can we tell the difference of the water?" Bev called out randomly.

"Haven't you noticed how bright this water is? It's not the doing of the crystal." he explained in a rather calm but annoyed voice.

"Is this water everywhere?" Marcus asked.

"No, only in the caves of the crystals." Luneth answered.

"Whoa whoa, wait. There's MORE THAN ONE of these things?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, this one is the Wind Crystal, there's also Fire, Water, and Earth Crystals." Luneth explained.

"Great." Jack didn't sound too pleased.

"You guys aren't the first to been asked to save the world you know…" Luneth muttered.

"Seems you failed, if we're being asked to." Jack tried making him mad.

"Oh we did. Me, Arc, Ingus and Refia. I think it's 'cuz of the Patrinum Kingdom…" he said.

"What's Patrizumthingamabob Kingdom?" Grae asked.

"Where the bad sorcerers live, guess they've pulled the line." Luneth explained.

"So lets get there and kick some azzzz!" Jack said.

"Not possible." Kei spoke up (hehe Bev kinda liked that name).

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"I saw a map of this whole country…or of everything here." he started.

"And?" Jack said.

"Say we're in the top of California right now, almost to Washington, Patrinum Kingdom is like walking to the bottom of Florida." he explained.

"Whoaaaa." Bev and Arlena said in unison.

"Then we better get going." Jack turned to leave.

"What's the rush? Maybe if you stay long enough you'll find a Taco Bell." Marcus joked.

He did not just say that. Jack ran up, grabbed the top of his shirt and slammed him to the ground.

"Look smart ass. The only thing I want is to find a way outta this fucking place and get me and my sister home, AND away from THAT _psycho_," he glared at that punk Luneth.

He looked away, trying not to look insulted. "Since he thinks he can just HAVE her!" Jack yelled.

"ENOUGH. Let him go." his sis came up.

"Sorry man, I was kidding." Marcus apologized.

"_You are not eligible to go to the Patrinum Kingdom_." the crystal suddenly spoke.

"Why not?" Kei asked.

"I can tell them," the punk spoke, turning to them. "You have to gain the powers from the other three crystals to fight." he explained.

"No one asked you!" Jack shouted at him. He hated him so much!

"Jack! Stop it! He's just trying to help us!" Arlena said to him.

Anger rushed inside of her brother. "Tch." he turned and walked out of the cave. He heard his sis call his name, but he ignored her.

Whatever.

* * *

"Wait…hold up…so you're saying that we have other people to recruit to help us in this fight?" Feona asked.

"Guess so." Ali seemed just as confused as her.

"Right…" Marcus wasn't looking too good.

"So we get to go on an adventure?" Grae asked.

"That's right." Abby told him.

-Final Fantasy: Human Chronicles-

Everyone turned to leave.

Feona's still not all hip on this 'save the world' stuff, but, if it's to keep them alive, then she's gunna do everything she can to help. "Coming Fe?" Ali asked. She guess she was dazing off.

"Did you guys come here by yourselves?" Grae asked them

"No, about a ways back, some people led us here but they chose not to come all the way here." Melenda explained.

"So who do we have to recruit?" Abby asked.

"The strongest people of every village." Luneth answered.

"Do you know everyone in every village?" Feona asked him.

"Nope, but that's why it's called an 'adventure'." he answered her.

Huh. Adventure time it is.


	6. The First Fight

**Jun****e 13**_**  
**_

Ali wondered if anyone missed her at home.

The kids at the day-care? Do they ask her boss "Where's Ali?" she wonder about her family.

They might be glad she's gone, "one less person to feed at dinner."

Sigh. Life wasn't always at it's greatest for her.

But hey, who's is?

But then she met Jack. Things changed.

Just as her life gets just a LITTLE better, he brings it down. Now he denies they were ever together.

That bastard, she'll never look at him the same ever again.

She won't say it out loud, but she pities his sister. She's attached to Ali like a little puppy to its momma. If Ali lets her go she'll be ruined.

And that'll end in another let-down for poor old Jack.

Maybe Ali should talk to her. But not now. Arlena looks so cute with that silver-haired boyfriend of hers.

And on the other hand, they have some worlds to save! So none of that matters now.

That night, after another day's worth of long distance walks, Ali's feet ached.

It was then she saw Abby do some healing magic on Grae's feet.

Talk about ache! That poor little guy was definitely hurting more than she was at the moment.

She pitied him too, he's too young to have the weight of the world on his little shoulders.

But then again, aren't they all?

* * *

Later, when everyone was sleeping, the Goblins' prepared their attack.

"_Kill them all__!_" one hissed- his slaggy brown eyes looked as dark as his moss green skin.

"_Silence! Mustn't wake them_." another glared. They began murmuring amongst themselves.

Minutes later, they all crept into the camp of the sleeping humans, the fire burning low.

"_Now__!_" one said angrily.

Then one Goblin went up and, not stabbed, but _sliced_ Feona's arm.

Her pale blue eyes flung open and she screamed.

"_Kill them all__!_" a Goblin yelled in a hoarse voice.

Everyone else woke up to Feona's scream. "What the hell?" Marcus asked, flinging himself up.

More screams.

"Ah crap!" Luneth said angrily, stabbing a Goblin with his dagger. "Come on guys! Attack!" he screamed.

"How?" Abby demanded.

"USE YOUR POWERS!" Luneth instructed.

Kei, Marcus and Jack held out their Mythril swords.

Ali grabbed her staff. "Fire!" she said- holding her staff out in front of her.

Then a Goblin was suddenly on fire. "_Ahhh!_" he screamed.

"I don't know what I can do!" Arlena cried.

"Try fire!" Ali suggested. A Goblin came up close so Ali smacked him with her staff. "Ha!" she said.

Arlena grabbed her black staff. "_Fire fire fire fire!_" she screamed, holding it out at a group of Goblins.

They were all on fire. "Yeah!" she cheered.

"AHHH!" Grae screamed. A Goblin attacked him and was clawing all over face.

Marcus ran over and stabbed the Goblin straight through the heart. Grae shrieked as blood splattered on his face. Then Marcus turned around and sliced a Goblin in half.

Since all the Goblins were distracted- Feona managed to get some distance away and use her powers for the first time.

With every step and turn, she did a short, swift dance, causing her green crescent moon staff to glow.

Then all of a sudden the remaining Goblins stopped, and began coughing and gagging.

They all held their throats, choking. And then they all dropped dead.

"Holy-!" Jack stuttered.

"What did you _do_ Fe?" Ali demanded.

"Uh…I did a poison dance?" she explained.

"Nice work!" Luneth praised, grinning big.

A flash of jealousy flickered in Arlena's brown eyes. Then she was breathing hard. "I'm exhausted." she moaned.

"_Oww…_" Ali then said, sitting down.

"Same as me- the first few times using your powers will kill your energy." Abby explained.

"Is everyone alright?" Marcus asked then.

He turned to see Bev tending to Grae's scratched and bloodied face. "Shh. It's okay." she told him, wiping his face gently with a rag.

"Oww…" he said, tears streaking from his blue eyes.

Abby went over. "Let me." she told her sister. She placed her hand over Grae's face, then shut her eyes. Her white staff began glowing, then the light came from her hand.

Seconds later, she pulled her hand away, taking in deep breaths. "Sorry, I wasn't as effective." she apologized.

"Huh?" Grae stared.

"You're still gunna have some scratches." she explained.

"Ohh…" he realized, feeling his face. Abby then got up and went to fix Feona's slice on her arm.

-Final Fantasy: Human Chronicles-

Twenty minutes later, Grae, Abby, Arlena, and Feona had fallen back to sleep due to exhaustion.

"Tomorrow, I'll help you all work with your weapons, is that alright?" Luneth explained.

"Hell yeah that works." Marcus grinned.

"Why did those things attack us?" Kei asked.

"The Goblins? They're wild. They'll attack even their own kind if they feel like it." Luneth explained.

"I couldn't even do anything…" Melenda whined.

"Well you are an Alchemist. You aren't meant to fight- you make special drinks, potions and such. When we get back to my village, I'll get you something like a dagger." Luneth said to her.

"Cool, thanks." she said, rubbing her weary milk chocolate eyes.

"Are you sure you're not some old magician in disguise?" Marcus asked Luneth.

"What?" he cocked his head.

"I mean…your hair is gray. So are your eyes. That's…weird." Marcus explained.

Luneth frowned. "They are not gray! My hair and eyes are much silver colored." he argued.

Marcus shrugged. "Just saying."

Luneth frowned yet again. He thought the group that came to his village, Arlena, Jack, Abby, Marcus and Grae were strange at first.

Then these five new people joined them; Kei, Bev, Melenda, Feona and Ali.

Well to him, they were even stranger. Like the clothes they wore- he asked Arlena what her pants were.

And she said they were "jeans".

How weird was that?


	7. Unusual Rest & Relaxation

**June 14**

"Can you believe we've been here only _five_ days?" Bev asked, green eyes wide.

"Don't remind me." Jack muttered, forcing himself forward, he was tired.

"I hope I don't have to spend my birthday here." Melenda whined.

"Oh dude _yeah_ yours is coming up." Arlena noted. It was true, Melenda's birthday was about two weeks away, June 27.

They finally arrived back at Ur, Luneth's village. "This way. In here's where we have a fountain of healing water." Luneth ushered everyone forward.

"I thought you said that stuff was only in the caves." Marcus reminded.

"I lied." Luneth said calmly.

"Smart-ass_._" Jack muttered, glaring at him. Luneth quick-glared back, then trudged inside.

"Welcome!" Elder Topapa greeted everyone. "Was the journey easy?" he asked.

"No. We were ambushed by Goblins." Luneth explained.

_"Oh!"_

A lady ran up. She was wearing a blue-white pilgrim like outfit. She had long, wavy light brown hair, and golden brown eyes. She placed her hands and wrapped them on Luneth's cheeks, much to his dislike.

"Are you hurt?" she asked, inspecting his face.

"No! Geez mom get off!" Luneth whined.

Jack broke out laughing like a loon._ "Mama's boy!"_ he called out.

Arlena shot him a glare. "Shut up." she warned. But Jack continued to laugh.

Luneth frowned at Jack's words. His mom stopped, then looked up. "Are these your friends?" she asked.

"Uh. Not rea-" he started, but stopped when she ran over to them. He gave a smug look, looking unhappy.

"Very nice to meet you all! My name is Nina." she introduced.

No one moved.

Arlena broke the silence by stepping forward and shook Nina's hand. "I'm Arlena." she said with a smile.

Nina smiled back. "Pleasure."

As Arlena introduced her to the others, Luneth stepped back to his real friends. "Goblins huh?" Refia asked. Luneth shrugged.

"So what's this about you and that one girl?" Ingus asked.

"Huh?" Luneth raised an eye.

"There's been some talk while you've been gone." Arc spoke up.

"That you and her," Ingus motioned to Arlena, "Have like a thing."

Luneth scowled. "No way!" he said.

Abby was eying the fountain, and Topapa noticed. "Go right ahead everyone. Rest is what you need. Luneth, would you help your mother set up the guest rooms?" he said.

"Fine." Luneth grumbled, heading upstairs with Nina.

The others plodded to the fountain and drank handfuls and handfuls of water.

"This is friggin' delicious." Melenda said, swallowing.

"Yeah it's like sweet water." Grae commented, scratching a little at his clawed up face.

-Final Fantasy: Human Chronicles-

A few minutes later, they all sighed and was all sat around the fountain, content. Grae had nodded off against Arlena, which she not minded. Then Nina came downstairs.

"Your room is ready- it's quite large, you will all fit." she explained.

Arlena gently shook Grae, "Hey. Let's get you upstairs so you can sleep better." she whispered.

_"Nnn…"_ he sighed, then got up.

When they were all the room, Nina left them, after wishing them a pleasantry rest. There were blankets and pillows spread out all over the floor, and everyone got comfortable.

Finally, the ten of them were alone. Grae immediately laid down and passed out. "So…" Marcus started.

"What do we do now?" Feona asked.

"Well we sleep for one thing." Kei said.

"Then we'll get our training or whatever." Marcus added. "Then we'll go to all the caves with the damn crystals, get our 'blessings' or whatnot. Then we go to that kingdom place…."

"And kick some ass." Jack finished.

"We have to 'recruit' others don't we?" Ali reminded.

Marcus sighed. "Screw that. Let pretty boy silver handle that." he said.

Arlena shot him a glare. "And then we'll go home?" Bev asked.

Marcus nodded, "If that weird-o crystal keeps its word." he explained.

"Hoooooome…" Arlena held the word out.

"What if all this is a dream?" Abby suddenly said. Everyone looked over.

"I'd give anything to make that a reality." Kei said.

"This IS reality! Ain't no fuckin' dream!" Jack yelled.

"Wow Jack you have such HIGH spirits." Ali joked. He glared, making her glare back.

"Everyone chill!" Feona screamed, making everyone jump. "If it's a dream, maybe we'll wake up soon." she started. "If we're not, then we better make the best of ourselves here. We almost died last night okay? Are you willing to take the risk of death, hoping you'll wake up in your bed at home?" she continued.

"I'm not taking that chance. So all of you-_ grow UP_." she finished.

Everyone was silent.

Feona sighed, then shifted. "I'm going to 'rest' like pretty boy silver wants us to do. Good…late afternoon night." she laid down.

"His name's Luneth. Not pretty boy silver." Arlena corrected angrily, scowl on her face. Though she wouldn't admit- she actually liked that nickname for him.

"Grow up!" Feona said, back to everyone.

Arlena folded her arms and frowned.

Outside of the room, Luneth had his ear pressed against the door. They sure did talk strange- what about dreams and all.

And 'pretty boy silver'? He didn't really like it.

But the part about going home…he didn't like that either.

He'd do his best to make sure they didn't 'go home' like they wanted.

Even if it meant having to deal with that _annoying_ Jack.


	8. Kazus Greetings

**June 15**

"These people sure can cook, I'll give 'em that." Marcus said happily, going outside with the others.

"Before we start, we'll split up the groups." Ingus started. Everyone looked to him. "Are any of you a Warrior?" he asked.

Kei, Marcus, and Jack all raised their pretty-glow blue Mythril swords. "Ah. This way then." Ingus turned and paced towards the outer part of Ur.

"Let me guess." Jack stopped, "You're taking the mages?" he asked.

Luneth smirked, "That's right."

Jack grumbled and walked on.

"Guess we're following him." Abby said, going after Luneth, followed by Ali and Arlena.

"I don't even know what I am." Grae whined, looking at his staff, where the large eye in the black ball was looking back.

"You sweetie," Refia bent down and put a hand on his shoulder, "Are a Geomancer." she told him.

"What's that?" Grae asked, looking startled.

"Where you use the terrain around you to your advantage." she said. Grae paused, he didn't get it. She smiled, orange-brown eyes gleaming. "It's like…if you're near water, you can create waves, and such." she explained.

"Oh!" he gushed, getting it now. "Can you show me how to do that?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes sir." she stood up. _"Dancerrrr!"_ she called to Feona. "I can help you too!" she exclaimed.

As the three of them left, all that remained was Arc, Bev, and Melenda. "I'm good to go. I know what I'm supposed to do." Melenda held up her arms.

Bev grinned, "Same here." she said.

"Oh…alright then." Arc looked sad.

Melenda noticed, "But, do you like…wanna run the basics with us?" she asked.

His smiled warmed. "Sure." he said.

Melenda gave a look. There was something about him...

* * *

"Listen up." Luneth schooled, trying to sound impressive, but Ali wasn't buying it. Luneth looked at Abby. "White mage. Healing." he reminded. She nodded. Then he looked at Arlena. "Black mage. Attack and effect spells." he explained.

"Uh…" Arlena said plainly.

He turned and pointed at a patch of yellow flowers. "Water them." he instructed.

Saying nothing, Arlena went over, knelt down, held her black staff out, and held out her left hand, remembering how Abby did it. And saying nothing still, the black ball of her staff began glowing a dark purple, and she saw dew form on the flowers.

"Whoa." she gaped, getting back up. "Cool."

"Good." Luneth praised. Then stopped short as Arlena gave him an evil grin. "What?" he asked, tilting his head. He saw her staff glowing again, then blinked as a ball of water formed over his head and dropped on him, soaking his hair.

"Hey!" he cried, smoothing his hair, "What was that for?" he demanded.

"For throwing a knife at me." she explained, still smiling.

Luneth scowled, re-fixed his hair in a ponytail, then said, "Fine! Are we even now?"

Arlena closed an eye and looked up. "Hmmm…I _suppose_." she decided.

Abby laughed and Ali rolled her brown eyes, what flirts!

"Red Mage. You can do both white and black magic. But, because you can do both, you're kinda…limited." Luneth explained.

"Got it." Ali said, looking at the red ball on her staff. "Wanna do me and you both a favor?" she asked him then.

"What?" he said.

"Quit pissing off Jack." she demanded.

He stopped, "But I don't even do anything." he admitted.

Ali glared, "You hit on his sister." she corrected. Luneth looked mad, and an embarrassed Arlena looked away.

"Sooo…" Abby whistled.

"Are you all good to go then?" Luneth assumed.

"How do we know what spells we can and can't do?" Abby asked.

"When the time comes, you'll know." he assured. Then his silver eyes looked beyond the three girls suddenly. They did too, and saw that several village folk were all gathering towards the gate.

"What's happened?" Ali asked.

Abby shrugged, "How would I know?" she asked, just as Luneth paced past them, obviously wanting to find out the answer. The three girls quickly followed.

-Final Fantasy: Human Chronicles-

Arriving at the gate- the girls were starstruck.

They saw a bike- motorcycle? It was detailed with lots of zigzags, and on both ends of the seat were revealed to be the faces and hands of women.

"Eww." Arlena muttered, Abby squinting her eyes in disgust. Ali said nothing- only stared.

"Ahh. Young Mr. Villiers. What brings you here?" Elder Topapa walked up.

It was then there was a figure behind the man, Mr. Villiers. She looked only a couple years older than Ali, bearing orange-red hair in pig-tails, and green eyes. She wore a several patterned three beaded necklace, and small silver hoop earrings. Though of her features, she looked only as tall as Arlena, at a height of 5' 4".

"It's Snow! He's so cool!" A little boy next to Ali spoke up. She smiled a little, but continued to stare. Snow got off his ride, and was noticed that he was really tall. He bore pale blond hair with a stubble, blue eyes, wearing dark gloves and a dark sack hat. He was wearing what looked like a trench coat, along with gray pants.

"There's trouble." he started. "Our village's been overrun with creatures of all kinds- Goblins, Werewolves, Skeletons, everything." he continued. "We can't all fight them off, and we need your assistance, please." he explained.

Elder Topapa nodded, then looked behind him. "Is anyone eligible to fight?" he asked the crowd.

"I AM!" Ali cried out, shooting her hand up, light brown hair flying back from the wind. Arlena gave her a weird look, though she didn't see.

"You wanna go?" she asked Abby.

"For sure!" she held up her white staff.

"Us too!" they turned back to see Jack, Kei, and Marcus plodd upwards.

"We will accompany you." Ingus said to Snow.

He grinned, _much_ to Ali's liking, "Thanks all."

"Ingus! Lead everyone to the Chocobo stables." Topapa ordered.

Ingus nodded, "Yes sir." he turned to leave, followed by Marcus, Jack, Kei, Ali, Abby, and others.

"What the hell is a Chocobo?" Arlena asked.

"You'll see." Luneth whispered to her.

-Final Fantasy: Human Chronicles-

Minutes later she watched as her friends all rode up on…things. Yellow bird creatures.

"Whoa…" she gushed. Luneth grinned at her delight.

"Ride fast and easy, Warriors." Topapa said wisely.

Ingus nodded, "Yes sir." he said, as Snow got back on his bike, the girl re-adjusting behind him.

"Who's that girl?" Arlena asked.

"Vanille." Luneth said. "Although she appears to be nineteen years old, she's chronologically over five-hundred." he explained.

"Whoa-!" Melenda, Bev, Feona and Grae were behind them. "How's that possible?" Melenda asked.

Luneth shrugged, "I have no idea." he admitted, looking back.

Quickly, Arlena ran past them and up to Jack. "Jack!"

He looked down at her, "What?" he asked.

"Be careful. I don't know what'd I'd do if I lost you." she said.

He grinned, then flashed his Mythril sword, "I'm a warrior sis! I'll be fine. Just be jealous I get to kick some ass and you're stuck here in Punyville." he said jokingly.

She glared, "Whatever." then went back to her friends. And everyone watched as Snow revved his ride up, then took off, followed by the herd of Chocobo's and their riders.

* * *

Soon, the village folk cleared, and went on as usual. "What are we supposed to do now?" Arlena asked grumpily.

"Well, I can show you all something cool." Luneth suggested.

Arc's red-brown eyes perked up. "But that's-!"

Refia cut him off, "It's bound to be found sooner or later." she smiled. Arc slightly frowned.

"What is it?" Grae asked, baby blue eyes wide.

Refia smiled again, "This way!" she paced away from them, towards the open meadow at the outskirts of Ur.

Everyone immediately followed.

-Final Fantasy: Human Chronicles-

Trudging through the village, Feona got out a container of water. "Man Fe." Arlena started, "I'm so jealous of your staff!" she admitted, staring at Feona's green staff, shaped like a crescent moon on the end, a small bell dangling off of it.

Feona grinned, "Yours is cool." she said.

Arlena scoffed, "Yeah right. Mine's just a plain black ball." she said, looking up at hers.

"Both of yours is cool. Mine's scary." Grae cut in.

Melenda chuckled, "Yeah that eye's pretty freaky." she noted.

And they all continued on, all babbling about each other's staffs.

* * *

**So, what'll happen with the fight at Snow's village? Will everyone be okay? And take a guess where Luneth and his friends are taking the others; hint- it's a very pretty place(:**


	9. Congressi

"Wow!"

"Ooo! Pretty!"

"Isn't it?"

Luneth, Arc, and Refia had taken Arlena, Bev, Feona, Grae, and Melenda out to the woods surrounding Ur, which led to a secret waterfall.

"I wanna go swimming!" Grae exclaimed, taking off his shirt.

"You have boxers on?" Melenda asked jokingly.

The eleven year old flashed a glare, "Yeah." he said, taking off his gray jeans.

Refia giggled, "He's adorable." she noted.

"Watch my staff!" Grae yelled, placing his down, then he sprinted over and did a cannonball over the edge, into the water.

Everyone sat down nearby to watch him swim happily. "Poor kid." Feona said, "He's been through a lot." she explained.

Arlena nodded, "I can guarantee that this has permanently ruined his childhood." she announced.

Bev, Melenda, and Feona nodded. "Hey Grae!" Luneth got up and trotted over to him.

"Yeah?" Grae said, spitting out water he accidentally took in.

"Wanna dive off the top of the waterfall?" Luneth suggested.

Grae's baby blue eyes went wide. "How?" he asked.

Luneth waved his hands in a 'come on' notion. Grae climbed out and followed him up a hill to the top of the waterfall. When they were at the edge, Grae peered down, they were up pretty high.

"I'm scared..." he then moaned, looking at Luneth.

He raised a silver eye, "Aw come on. You gotta prove yourself as a man to the ladies down there watching! Show them what's right." he explained.

Grae looked at his friends, Arlena was waving at him, brown eyes locking with his blue ones.

"You jump then." Grae offered.

"What?" Luneth blinked.

"If you're a man, then you jump." Grae said, grinning.

"Not bad kid..." Luneth sighed, then took off his boots, his sack bag, leather gloves and vest and his sweatshirt, leaving only his light shirt and pants.

And then he dove off with no hesitation.

Grae flinched, then looked down to see Luneth plummet into the water, then resurface seconds later.

"That looks fun." Bev admitted. Melenda nodded, but Feona and Arlena disagreed.

They weren't dare-devils like the others were.

* * *

**Kazus village**

"Stop here! We can't let the Chocobo's get harmed!" Ingus announced, slowing his creature to a stop. Everyone got off their own, and tied their leashes connected to their harness's to some trees.

Ali petted hers, "Good boy. Stay safe here." she whispered, then held out her staff.

"Where's Snow?" someone asked.

"They went ahead! Come on!" Ingus began to run forwards.

Ali felt a pat on her shoulder, "Let's do this. Be careful." Jack said, running past.

"You too!" she said, running to catch up; Abby, Kei, and Marcus close behind.

Upon entering the village, Ali nearly ran into the most beautiful woman. She had long, metallic-pink hair in a messy braid, and pale aqua eyes.

"Are you the backup from Ur?" she asked quickly, panting a bit. Ali nodded, speechless at her beauty. Her weapon was a humongous sword; black, metal and gold colored, with sharp edges all around it.

"Lightning!" Ingus greeted her. Ali's mouth dropped. She had a cool name, cool weapon, _and_ appearance.

Envy.

Lightning nodded, and then held out her sword and slammed on some nearby creatures. Ali snapped back to life as a goblin advanced on her. Too quick to react, she smacked him with her staff, knocking him out. "Fire!" she commanded, holding out her free left hand.

The red ball on her staff glowed, and the goblin's body burst into flames. "Nice!" she heard Jack praise, as he cut off the head of another goblin.

"AERO!" she suddenly heard. Both she and Jack looked to see Abby, stern look on her face. Her white ball glowed, and Ali waited to see what happened. A flock of goblins all were suddenly smacked back by what appeared was a gust of wind, but Ali swore she saw some light bubbles within the wind.

"Wind damage I'm assuming?" Marcus guessed. Ali blinked, could she do that too? She looked at her staff for a second, then looked ahead to see what appeared to be a mutilated werewolf?

She narrowed her bark eyes. "Aero!" she cried, holding out her free hand again, picturing the effect of the spell in her mind.

It worked, the werewolf was smack back by a gust of wind. "Yes!" Ali cheered, "Now...Fire!" she decided.

And the werewolf roasted.

Kei was slightly pissed, blood was smeared all over his Mythril sword!

Marcus was spinning in circles, slicing monster after monster- he was loving this!

Jack separated from them and went towards the inner part of the village, where Lightning was at, along with Snow.

Jack saw a young boy who was trapped in a circle of goblins, who were blood lust. Jack sprinted up and sliced a goblin, which made the others scream and run off. Jack was about to give chase, but he saw Snow finish them off.

"You okay kid?" Jack asked the boy. He shook his head, fear in his gray-blue eyes. "What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Those things...killed my mom!" the boy exclaimed, the tears falling.

Jack's face fell immediately.

"Are you from Ur?" the boy asked then.

"The little village? Yeah." Jack answered.

"Is my brother okay?" the boy asked.

Jack blinked, brown eyes wide. "Who's your-?" he started, but his eyes were wider when he realized the possible truth.

This boy had kinda spiky and poofy silver colored hair.

Silver.

No way, it couldn't be, could it-?

* * *

**Pretty easy guess on who's his brother right? No, they're not really brothers, just a twist I made. AND FREAKING WOOT FOR LIGHTNING FROM X-III! YEAH!**


	10. Facing Reality

"You make a new friend over there?" Marcus asked, dark green eyes narrowed at Jack.

Jack looked behind him to see the silver haired boy, who had just lost his mother.

"He's Luneth's brother." Jack announced. "They have the same dad, but he's dead." he added.

"So's my mom..." the boy said sadly.

Ali looked over to see Lightning, Ingus, and Snow, going around the village, making sure everything was dead, and clear.

"What's your name?" she asked the boy.

"Hope." he said, not giving eye contact,

Ali went over to him, "It'll be okay Hope, I promise. Would you like to see your brother?" she explained.

He nodded. "You're not an asshole like he is, are you?" Jack asked.

"No...?" Hope said.

Jack sighed, "Awesome. Now my only problem is to get my sister to like you instead of him." he said happily.

Marcus snorted, "Too late for that."

"Too late for what?" the other girl who was with Snow, Vanille, was it-? came up.

"None of your business." Jack said.

Ali and Marcus smirked. Jack and his stupid attitude.

"I'm wiped." Abby and Kei walked up. "I can't feel anything." Abby admitted.

"We should go back, and rest." Ingus said when he returned.

Ali noticed Abby giving him an odd look. Did she like him-? Ali gave an evil grin. "You guys okay?" she smiled bigger when Snow came up.

"Yep." Ali said, holding up her red staff.

"That's good. Thank you guys, we couldn't have done this without you." Snow said deeply. He looked at Hope, "I'm sorry about your mother." he said, frowning.

It was then Hope busted out crying._ Amazing he held it in that long, _Kei thought to himself.

_Damn, _Abby thought, her green eyes saddening._  
_

Jack sighed, and then knelt down to him. "Look, it's wussy to cry, right? Think of your brother, what would he say right now if he saw you like this?"

Hope sniffled, "He'd call me a baby." he said.

"Exactly, and don't you wanna prove him wrong?" Jack said. Hope nodded, rubbing his nose. Jack placed a firm hand on his shoulder, his brown eyes locking with Hope's gray-blue ones.

"It'll be alright man." Jack assured. Hope nodded, smiling a little.

_WOW, I've never seen him like this, _Ali thought, finding newfound amazement for Jack.

But she shook the thought, she wasn't interested in him anymore.

She moved her eyes over to Snow...

* * *

"The sun's setting. We should go back." Refia suggested. Luneth looked up past the trees,

"Yeah. I'm sure you guys are all hungry?" he said.

"Damn straight, I'm starving." Melenda said weakly.

"Whoa," Arlena said. "I just noticed. You haven't whined about being hungry all day, like you usually do." she discovered.

Bev's green eyes were wide, also realizing this. Melenda shrugged, "Guess I've been distracted?" she explained.

"I don't blame you." Feona said, looking at Arlena and Luneth.

"What-?" Arlena gaped. Feona, Bev, and Melenda broke out laughing.

"What are they talking about?" Grae asked, shaking his curly dark brown hair of the water from swimming. Refia leaned into his ear and whispered to him.

"Ohhh." Grae said, finally understanding. Luneth shot Refia a glare, and then stormed off.

"You guys suck." Arlena muttered, before following him.

"I just noticed- where did Arc go?" Melenda suddenly asked.

Everyone looked around, the brown-red headed boy was gone. "That's weird, maybe he already went back earlier, come on." Refia said, starting to follow Arlena.

"I wish these guys had Monster Energies." Melenda perked.

"That sounds good." Feona admitted. Bev nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys?" Grae said to the girls.

"Yeah?" Feona looked at him.

"Do you think our families miss us?"

Silence.

"I'm very sure they do." Feona said.

More silence.

-Final Fantasy: Human Chronicles-

**That night**

"They're back, they're back!" a little girl ran in as the others finished eating.

"Who?" Nina asked, cleaning her hands with a cloth.

"Snow and the others!"

Arlena flipped up and ran outside. "Jack?" she called out. She could hardly see, it was so dark. The only lights available was of the large moon, and the dim lights of peoples homes.

"Hey sis," she heard her brother. "Doing okay?" he said as he came into view, leading his Chocobo by its reins.

"Yeah." she went up and hugged him. "No injuries?" she asked.

"Nah." Jack said.

"These guys have food? I'm starving." Marcus stepped up.

"Yeah get your dumb selves in here." Arlena led them in.

As the newcomers came in and sat, Jack stayed out for a second. "When's the last time you saw him?" he asked.

"A couple weeks..."

"Don't worry, I know how to fuck with him. Let's go." Jack finally went in. "Hey! Pretty boy silver!" he shouted.

Luneth looked up "What-" he said. "Hope?"

"Hey Luneth..." Hope said quietly.

"What are you doing here?" Luneth demanded.

"Be nice!" Jack hissed.

"My mom's dead." Hope announced, tears sprung.

Everyone in the room looked up. "Oh my-!" Nina gasped, "Nora's-?"

Hope looked down. "Oh Hope." Nina went up and hugged him, "I'm so sorry sweetie..." she said, fighting tears as well.

"You should have protected her."

Everyone looked over at Luneth.

"You could have protected her! Let me guess- you hid like a coward as she died! So typical of you Hope!" Luneth yelled angrily.

"What-?" Hope stuttered.

"LUNETH!" Nina screeched, her golden brown eyes in a deep glare at her son.

Before anyone could realize it, Jack ran up and slammed Luneth, knocking him to the floor. Right as Jack was about to beat the crap out of him, Kei and Ali ran up and grabbed him to hold back.

"You son of a bitch!" he yelled, "What if it was YOUR mom who died? Would you want someone to tell you that it was your fault?" he screamed.

Luneth sat up, silver eyes glaring, rubbing the blood off his mouth.

"Dang," Marcus whispered to Abby, as he was starting to eat. "I could get used to a life like this."

Abby could only stare.


	11. Being Human

**Yup this story has been added to my Story Banners. So if ya wanna see some of the characters (not all) then do go to my page and find the Banners :)**

* * *

**June 16**

"We've been here for a whole week."

"What?"

"Really?"

"Feels like we've been here forever..."

"I agree."

During breakfast the next morning, the older ones were talking lively.

Jack looked around, brown eyes wide, where was his sister?

If she was out with pretty boy silver-

"Hey guys."

Speak of the devil. Arlena came in waving around something that looked like a-

"Is that a razor?" Feona guessed, pale blue eyes as wide as Jack's.

"It sure is, I made it." Arlena confirmed.

"How?" Abby asked.

"...you don't wanna know. But...the bathrooms, they're like gym locker ones." Arlena explained.

"You mean we have to all shower together?"

_Silence._

"No. The girls room is separated from the boys."

_Relief._

"Let's go now." Feona urged, getting up.

"This is gunna be awkward..." Abby muttered, rubbing her weary green eyes.

-Final Fantasy: Human Chronicles-

And she was right.

In the showers, Feona made sure the door was locked tight.

"Okay so. This isn't like the shampoo that we usually buy at Wal*Mart." Arlena started. She went over and held out a huge jar of shampoo-ey liquid. "Just stick your hand in and scrub." she motioned to another jar, "That's the soap. Here's the razor. Go crazy."

"Arlena you're beast." Bev noted, scratching her red head.

She shrugged, "Don't gloat Bevy."

The cleaning began.

* * *

After the boys got explained the same deal, they started too.

"I will never take shampoo and soap for granted ever again." Kei sighed, his frizzy black hair covered in suds.

"Agreed." Marcus said, scrubbing his head.

Grae was rubbing soap on his face to clear any dirt from his scratches- which he hoped would turn into some sick scars.

People with 'battle scars' were always cool.

* * *

"You're one to ask that question, Lena." Feona laughed, washing her hair.

"True that!" Ali agreed, starting to rinse out her light brown hair.

Arlena looked smug, brown eyes nearly black, "Shut up. But I seriously wanna know."

"Promise you won't tell?" Ali asked.

"I won't."

Abby grinned, her wet red hair in her face, "That blond haired guy, one of pretty boy silver's friends. Named after the Burger King thing."

Bev snorted. "Ingus?" Melenda remembered.

"Yeah! Man he is _fiiiiiine_." Abby gushed.

"The other one, Arc, he's really cute." Melenda added.

"Doesn't he have the reddish brownish hair?" Feona remembered.

Melenda nodded, "Yup."

"If anyone's _FINE_, it's that guy Snow from village we went to, to fight." Ali cut in.

"Oh yeah he was hot." Bev remembered.

"Duh, all guys in trenchcoats are fine." Arlena corrected.

"Really. I thought you were gunna say vests." Ali joked. Arlena glared angrily, remembering that Luneth wore a leather-ish vest.

"I have a bigger question," Melenda started, closing her milk chocolate eyes to wash her face. "That girl who came with Snow for help, with the pig tails. Pretty boy silver said she looks nineteen but she's actually over five-hundred? What's that about?"

"Strange world we're in." Abby decided.

"She had a pretty accent though, like...Australian mixed with British or something." Ali chimed.

"Only none of that exists here." Arlena informed. "Which blows."

"Indeed." Abby agreed.

* * *

"Come on man..." Marcus teased.

"Spill it..." Jack pressured.

"You know you want too..." Kei said, his Spanish accent getting strong.

Eleven-year old Grae stared at the sixteen and seventeen year olds.

Then Marcus was laughing, shaking the access water from his dirt-brown hair. "Just kidding bud."

Grae sighed in relief, and then turned his shower off.

The boy quad made way towards the opposite wall where their fresh clothes lay.

They weren't jeans and tees, but simple dark cloth shirts and pants.

"This is lame. I want my Levi's." Jack whined.

"What the hell? I thought those were girls jeans." Marcus said.

Jack shrugged, "I don't know."

After they placed their clothes on, they wondered where their old ones went. "The weird-o mom Nina said she was going to wash them all for us." Jack reminded.

"Oh good, I wouldn't like to wear these forever." Kei sighed in relief.

-Final Fantasy: Human Chronicles-

Stepping outside, the quad boys, full from breakfast, clean from showers, they advanced towards the cafeteria.

"A hairbrush would be nice." Jack muttered.

"No kidding Rapunzel." Marcus said, staring at Jack's long darkish-brown hair, which went nearly all down his back.

Arriving in the cafeteria, Jack saw a familiar face-

Hope, Luneth's NICE brother. "Hey." Jack greeted, "You doing okay?" he asked.

Hope nodded, looking a little sad. His gray-blue eyes perked up when he saw Nina enter. "Gentlemen, here you go." she said happily, handing out some brushes, "You can keep them."

"Nice." Jack said, already running a brush through his hair. Grae did a few sweeps through his curly head, to berid any wet knots.

The girls came down, their hairs all perfect. "Hold up." Arlena went up to her brother, "Sit."

Grumbling, Jack sat at a table as his sister was thoroughly brushing him.

"Awe, so cute." Marcus teased.

Jack flipped him off, making Grae giggle. "So what are we doing today?" Kei then asked.

"You could relax for the day. Get some things that you will need for your long journey ahead." Nina suggested.

"Journey-? Oh right..." Marcus muttered.

"Is anyone going with us?" Grae asked.

"I'm not sure." Nina admitted, wiping her hands with a rag.

"Hmmm..." Melenda said quietly, "Do you have water bottles? Or uh, containers for water?" she asked.

"Canteens? Yes we do." Nina said, heading away from the cafeteria.

"_Canteens?_ Can these guys get any more old school?" Jack whined.

"Don't push it." Ali warned.

Nina returned with a box full of canteens- one for everyone.

Melenda took hers and ran off towards the building exit. Grae followed, along with Bev and Abby.

-Final Fantasy: Human Chronicles-

Realizing where they went, the other six followed them out to the fountain- where the bright water could heal them.

Filling up their canteens, Melenda looked at everyone. "We should go to Ivalice."

"Huh?" Abby asked.

"Why?" Kei asked then.

"To thank Ritz and the others for helping us." Melenda explained.

"Who's that?" Marcus asked.

"One of the village leaders, I guess." Ali explained.

"Ritz...like the cracker?" Grae realized.

Arlena and Bev laughed, remembering when they realized that back at Altar Cave.

"I wanna go! Can I?" Grae looked at Arlena.

She stared at his innocent face; why was he asking her? "Go ahead?" she said, feeling dumbfound.

Grae grinned, then looked over at Melenda, "Can we go now?"

She nodded, "Let's go outside."

* * *

"Does anyone know how to get to Ivalice?" Feona called out randomly.

"I do." Everyone looked to see Arc, along with Luneth.

Melenda blushed and Arlena looked away quickly. "Can you take us?" Grae asked.

"Sure." Arc agreed, doing the smile that Melenda liked best.

"Think I'll stay here, and do what pretty boy silver's mom said." Jack decided evilly.

Luneth sneered at him, but said nothing.

"Whoever wants to come, follow me to the Chocobo stables. You going Luneth?" Arc explained.

"Nah, I'll pass."

Jack grunted, making Arlena roll her eyes.

As Arc left, Melenda and Grae followed. "Oh why not." Bev went after.

"I'll go. I wanna meet a cracker." Abby trudged.

Kei was last, leaving Ali, Jack, Arlena, Feona and Marcus alone with pretty boy silver.

After some silence, Marcus stared. "What now?"


	12. Misery Loves Me

**Ivalice**

"Is she hungry looking?" Abby asked cheerfully. They had just settled their chocobos in the stables for rest.

"Other than the fact that she looks like Sakura from Naruto when she had long hair..." Melenda explained.

"Oh eww! Naruto sucks!" Abby said. "It's all about Bleach and Full Metal Alchemist!"

Melenda rolled her eyes.

"Is that her?" Grae pointed over. Everyone looked to see Ritz, the long pink haired and green-eyed leader of Ivalice. The other two 'leaders', Marche and Mewt, were with her.

"Yo!" Melenda waved them over.

Ritz glanced over, and there was a look of amazement on her face. "You guys?" she recognized.

The two groups merged. "How did you get here?" Ritz asked.

"Arc! Long time no see!" Marche greeted.

"You too." Arc said quietly.

"Feona and Ali didn't wanna come but, we all wanted to say thank you for helping us get back with our friends." Melenda explained.

"And with our weapons." Kei added.

Ritz was actually smiling, "You're welcome."

"Hey, you, little kid." Marche pointed at Grae. "What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm not little! I'm eleven!" Grae said, "And it's Grae." he said.

Marche grinned, "My brother is twelve. Doned!" he yelled over to the stables.

A boy with red-brown hair, but nothing like Arc's, who shared Marche's blue eyes trotted over, "Yeah?"

"This is Grae." Marche introduced. As Doned shook his hand, the two groups strayed away from the young boys.

"Can I ask you something?" Abby said, "My name's Abby by the way." she added.

"Sure, Abby. What is it?" Ritz said.

"...is that your natural hair color?"

Bev and Kei saw Marche and Mewt stop dead in their tracks.

But Ritz smiled, "No. Where...where we came from, our old home...my hair was white. I had to bleach it pink every morning before school so no one would tease me." she explained. "But when we were brought here, it stayed pink."

"That's awesome." Abby said, "How did you guys get here? You didn't fall into a hole did you?" she asked.

"It might sound strange, but it was...a book. Of sorts." Mewt explained.

"The four of us..." Marche started, looking over to his brother. "You could say we were all miserable. We're glad to be here."

Mewt was looking down by then.

_"Aww man! Why did I get stuck on the weak team! We're just gunna lose, where's the fun in that? ...hey Mewt, where's your little bear today?"_

_"..."_

_"He didn't want his precious bear to get wet in the snow!"_

_"Aww...did your mommy give you that bear?"_

_Marche stepped forward._

_"What's your problem, new kid?" one of the bullies asked._

_"Leave him alone. He's not going to say anything anyway. He's like a little girl!"_

_Ritz stepped forward, "Hey! That's gender discrimination! And I know some 'little girls' who can kick your butt!"_

_"Whoa, Ritz! What's your problem?"_

_"If you don't want to be on this team, switch with me." she explained._

_They did._

_"You should speak up, tell them your name at least." Ritz said._

_"...it's Marche." he introduced._

_The teacher stepped up, blew the whistle, and the snowball fight began._

"A book?" Kei repeated.

"Yeah, one about magic and monsters." Mewt said, the memories fully returning. "But it only helped. We brought ourselves here." he added.

_The snowball fight ended when it was noticed that the entire opponent team were all aiming for Mewt, hitting him endlessly._

_Then Colin slammed a snowball with a rock at Mewt, making his forehead bleed._

_The teacher ran up, demanded Colin, Lyle and Guinness- the three bullies to his office, and released the other students for the day._

_When it was just the trio left, Mewt had asked Marche what he was doing later on that day._

_"Huh? Why?" Marche asked._

_"I was going to go buy this book, and wanted to see if you could come along?" Mewt explained._

_"Oh sorry, I can't. My little brother is getting out of the hospital today." Marche explained._

_"What? Was he sick?" Ritz asked._

_"No, it was something he was born with. He has to go to the hospital every now and then." Marche explained._

_"Wow, that's rough." Ritz said._

_"...what kind of book are you going to buy?" Marche asked._

_"One about magic and monsters and stuff..." Mewt explained._

_Marche had then invited both him and Ritz over to his house- saying that his brother Doned would like the book Mewt was getting._

_And that was how the quad formed together._

"That's so lucky. We fell into a stupid hole the size of San Andreas." Abby said unhappily.

"San Andreas?" Mewt repeated.

"Oh uhm, never mind." Abby said quickly.

* * *

**Ur**

Ali was sat down, on a bench in the middle of the village. The village folk walked by casually, proceeding on with their usual routines.

"You okay?" Feona came up and sat with her.

"Yeah...just thinking." Ali told her, rubbing her left cheek.

"About?" Feona pressured.

"What we're supposed to do. This, journey or whatnot. Visiting the other crystal things, getting their powers, and then going to some kingdom? It sounds scary. Those Goblin things that attacked us before? What if there's bigger stuff out there?" Ali explained.

Feona put a hand on her shoulder, "We have each other. And our staffs. We'll make it." she assured.

Ali looked at Feona's pale blue eyes, "You sure?"

Feona nodded.

* * *

**Ivalice**

The sun was setting by then. "We should get back." Arc said, "Your friends are probably wondering where we're at." he explained.

"Yeah, yeah..." Abby said.

"WATCH OUT!"

Everyone looked over to watch a huge leaf sandstorm smack them all in the face.

"Ahh! What was that?" Melenda demanded.

She looked up to see Grae smiling over at them nervously. "Sorry!" he apologized.

Melenda and the girls sighed.

Boys.

* * *

**Ahh, FF Tactics Advance was sooo fun! Miss it x.x So, the journey is starting soon! Some are nervous it seems, and some are rather excited about it.**


	13. Southern Western

**June 17**

It was time. At the crack of dawn, after eating and cleaning up, our ten 'heroes' were all gathered at the entrance to Ur. Luneth, Ingus, Arc, and Refia, were with them.

"I'm tired." Grae said, rubbing his baby blue eyes. Yawning in the process.

"Suck it up," Marcus said. "We gotta be men now."

"That means you have to start too." Jack sneered, receiving a glare from Marcus.

Arlena stuck a pinky in her ear. Already the boys were squabbling.

Wonderful.

Luneth whipped out a large map of sorts, "So here's us." he pointed at the little dot labeled 'Ur'. "And Patrinum Kingdom is all the way down here." he pointed to the bottom right.

"From Washington to Florida." Kei reminded in a low voice.

"Great." Jack said unhappily.

"So to get more benefit," Luneth continued. "We should split up. Some of us can go to Kazus, where-"

"Where Snow lives?" Ali remembered excitedly.

"Err, yeah." Luneth confirmed. "And the rest of us can head to Castle Sasune. Ingus, see if Princess Sara can give you the mythril ring." he explained.

"Castle Sassoon?" Grae repeated, excitement in his tone.

Abby looked over at Ingus. _Princess Sara?_ She kinda didn't like the sound of that. "Why the mythril ring?" Ingus asked.

"In case the Djinn has grandkids or something." Luneth joked.

"Jinn?" Grae repeated.

"A big cranky guy who put a curse on Kazus and Castle Sasune." Luneth explained, making Arc chuckle.

"I wanna see a real castle," Grae said excitedly. "I'm going with you." he stood near Ingus.

"Anyone else up for a castle sighting?" Ingus offered. Abby, Kei, Bev and Melenda waddled over.

"I see why you're staying." Marcus said to Arlena.

"So do I." the fourteen year old agreed through brown eyes. "I know why _you're_ staying." she added.

His green eyes seemed to flash, "Shut up." he said. "It's a secret."

"Oh I know." she winked. "You're _gonna_ tell her eventually." she urged.

"When I'm ready." he agreed. "Which isn't now."

"Ya think?" Arlena said, scratching her head.

"We ready?" Jack asked, already annoyed that he was stuck with Pretty Boy Silver.

"Let's go! Wait, where do we meet at?" Ali said quickly.

"Canaan?" Refia suggested. "We can go visit Cid!" she exclaimed.

"Alright, we'll meet in Canaan." Luneth decided. "Let's go!"

* * *

Ingus's group went west from Ur, towards Castle Sasune, while Luneth's team went south, towards Kazus.

"There he goes." Arlena said quietly.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"Grae..." she said, watching the eleven-year old get smaller and smaller from distance.

"What are you, his mom?" Jack teased.

"I am here. Yeah." she said to his surprise.

"Uh-huh." he said.

Meanwhile Ali was tempted to skip like a happy little girl. She'd get to see Snow again! Why wouldn't she wanna skip?

Feona was wishing she had her phone. "Talk about boredom..." she moped. "All this walking will be a pain. Why can't we ride those big yellow things?" she asked.

"If we came into combat, they'd get hurt." Luneth told her. "Chocobos are for emergencies only."

"And we don't have our white mage here." Marcus realized. "No Abby to fix up our feet and legs."

That only made Feona feel worse.

* * *

_"THAT'S SOOOOOO COOOOOL!"_

Upon seeing the large castle in the distance, Grae shrieked with excitement- a real castle! "This is way cooler than Disney World!"

"I thought the castle was in Disney Land?" Abby asked.

"Don't they both have castles?" Melenda thought.

They shrugged.

"Ingus." some soldiers guarding the castle gate greeted. Ingus saluted them. "You may enter." they told him.

"They know you?" Abby assumed.

"Yes. I was raised here." Ingus told her.

As they proceeded through the castle halls towards the throne, Grae was 'oohing' and 'ahhing' at everything.

"This is cool. A real castle." Kei chimed in.

"It is!" Grae agreed, clenching his staff, the eye on the ball looking like it was...glaring...maybe.

When they reached the main hall, where they saw the king sat in his throne.

"Ooh." Grae tumbled in and knelt down on one knee. "Greetings, your highness." he said professionally.

Everyone simply stared at him.

"Greetings, sire." Ingus finally said. "We are needed of the mythril ring. Is Lady Sara still in possession of it?"

"I believe so, yes. What do you need the ring for?" King Sasune asked.

"In case we come across another Djinn. We are all headed on another journey." Ingus explained.

"I see." the king said. "You boy. What's your name?" he asked.

"Uh- Grae Williams Junior." he introduced.

"Junior eh? Fine name, Grae. Maybe when you are grown up you can be one of my soldiers here at the castle." he offered.

"That would be so cool!" Grae gushed. "But...I have to save the world first, okay?"

The king chuckled, "Of course. I will be awaited for your future service." he said. "My daughter should be in the mess hall." he alerted.

"Thank you sir. Let's go." Ingus said, turning away.

"See ya!" Grae waved to the king, before following.

"Um, Grae?" Melenda finally said.

"Yeah?" he looked into her milk chocolate eyes.

"Aren't we supposed to go home after we save the world?" Melenda reminded. "How can you stay to be a soldier here?"

The wind made his dark curls hit his face softly, "Oh..." he said.

He hadn't thought about that.

* * *

**Kazus**

"Oh, hey guys! ...again!" Snow Villiers greeted them at the village entrance. Ali tried not to blush, so she looked down.

"Lord." Arlena muttered. "Really? That guy?"

"Yes!" Ali said under her breath.

"You need better taste." the junior said, shaking her head.

"I need-?" Ali repeated, looking over at Snow, who looked exactly the same as before. Pale blond hair, stubble, perfect blue eyes, wearing a sack hat and a huge trenchcoat. "Maybe you should think about what you're saying." she teased.

Arlena grumbled, "Whatever. Who said I liked him?" she asked, sneaking a look at Luneth.

"Just admit it. You like the bad boys." Feona cut in.

"Whatever!" Arlena yelled again, and crossed her arms over her chest.

Marcus and Jack could only give each other confusing looks.

* * *

**Lmao! Ooh? Marcus has his eye on someone...but who? Maybe we'll find out ;)**


	14. My Sister's Keeper

**This chapter did not want to be written...no update since April proves this**

* * *

"Lady Sara," Ingus greeted, upon entering the mess hall.

The long, golden blond haired, blue eyed princess flickered her gaze towards the newcomers. "Ingus?" she said. "Hello!"

Ingus knelt down to her, making Abby scowl, green eyes narrowed. "Calm down." Bev ordered her older sister, mutual eyes also narrowed. "Don't make a scene."

"What's with this place having blond haired blue eyed people?" Melenda demanded, scratching her long, silky dark brown hair.

Grae giggled, dark curls hitting his face. "Blond must be popular."

Sara went to Ingus, helping him up. "What brings you here, Ingus?" she said with a warm smile.

"We need the mythril ring," he told her.

"This?" Sara held out her hand, revealing the blue ring.

"Yes, please." Ingus confirmed.

"I see," Sara took it off. "Here you go."

"Thank you, my Lady." Ingus said dearly.

"No problem," Sara said. "I wish you well on your travels."

"I wish you death in your near future." Abby muttered. Melenda covered her mouth to keep from laughing, as Bev rolled her eyes. Arc glanced at them, confused expression in his russet eyes.

"That was nice," Kei praised her, fingers entwined in his black frizz.

"Thanks," Abby said. "I try."

"So I see." Kei noted.

Ingus faced them now, "We can bid our leave now." he announced.

"Gee, ya think, Sherlock?" Melenda asked, and now Grae was giggling again.

Ingus tilted his head. "Sherlock?"

Melenda shook her head, "Never mind."

* * *

**Kazus**

"Hold up," Snow Villiers said. "Magic talking crystals?"

"Just another load of bullshit." Lightning scowled.

Jack and Marcus folded their arms. "It's all true. We need as many companions as we can get."

"Or just assistance." Refia chimed in.

"Oh my..." Vanille, the nineteen/five hundred year old girl said quietly. "Guys, we should help!"

"The Patrinum Kingdom, eh?" Snow remembered. "Those dicks...need their asses kicked."

"Who are they, anyway?" Arlena asked quietly.

"Who?" Marcus asked back.

"The Patrinum Kingdom people." she said.

"Oh, I was told they're just a bunch of evil ass wizards...or sorcerers." Marcus explained.

Ali was grinning wide. "Come with us, then?"

Snow considered this. "It'd be dangerous to all go in a huge group," he noted. "Will we split up?"

"Most likely," Luneth confirmed.

Jack sighed. He already knew his sister would find a way to stay with pretty boy silver, or vice versa, he'd find a way to get her to stay in his group.

Scowling now, Jack said, "Make up ya damn minds!"

Glaring, Snow asked, "Where's your brother?"

Luneth was scowling now. "Back in Ur. He's still a little...traumatized."

"A little?" Jack repeated. "Think he's more than a little, after watching his own mom die."

Luneth twisted his mouth in disgust, as he got ready to counter, Arlena stepped in between them. "Enough." she ordered.

"Can't ya keep your mouth shut, Jack?" Marcus asked. "Or do you purposely make him mad to annoy us all?"

"Screw you," Jack said, brown eyes narrowed. "Stay out of it."

Marcus put his hands up in defeat. "Fine, fine."

"Alright, I'm game." Snow decided. "How 'bout you guys?" he asked.

"I wanna help!" Vanille declared. "No bad wizards or sorcerers are gonna take over on my watch!"

"You're on your own. No thanks." Lightning said sulkily, walking away. Her metallic pink hair blew back behind her.

Snow sighed. "Typical." he said.

"Oh..." Vanille held her hands together. "She always gets like this."

"It's okay," Marcus said. "Least we got you guys."

"Right that." Snow grinned. "Hell I'm ready to go now!"

"Me too!" Vanille agreed.

"Woot!" Marcus fist pumped the air. "Kick ass."

Feona glanced down as Arlena put her hand on her temple. "You okay?"

"Yeah...got a headache all of a sudden." Arlena told her. "Wish Abby was here."

Ali drove her gaze from Snow, to her. Wait...

_"Red Mage. You can do both white and black magic. But, because you can do both, you're kinda…limited."_

"Don't move." Ali instructed. She gripped where Arlena held her temple, and closed her eyes.

Luneth found himself smiling with achievement when Ali's red ball on her staff started to glow. When Ali was done, Arlena said, "Thanks..."

Ali took a deep breath. "I need to relax."

"That was kinda cool." Snow commented.

Ali blushed now, "Thanks." she said, and Feona and Arlena rolled their eyes.

* * *

Grae held the mythril ring in his hand. "It's so pretty." he gushed at the faint glow.

"If you start calling it _precious_, I will choke the life out of you." Abby muttered.

"Those movies suck," Bev said.

"No they don't!" Grae hissed. "You just don't understand the storyline!"

"Oh sure...ONE RING TO RULE THEM ALL..." Abby said sarcastically.

Grae looked at his staff. "I feel like Gandalf now." he said.

"Grow a couple of feet, then we'll talk." Abby teased.

Grae stiffened his lip, then focused back on the ring.

"Where are we going now?" Bev asked.

"Towards Canaan," Arc announced. "Where we'll meet the others."

"What movie were you guys referring to?" Ingus asked. "I've seen a lot of films...maybe I know it."

"Trust me, you don't." Melenda said flatly. "It was made where...we come from."

"Oh? I see." Ingus said, head tilted.

Abby flashed him a grin as Bev nudged her. "He's a keeper, huh?" she said.

"Yeah...he's a keeper." Abby agreed.


End file.
